


Alternate Scenes from "Five Romance Novel Beginnings Gabe and William Never Had"

by rsadelle



Series: Five Romance Novel Beginnings Gabe and William Never Had [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes from "Five Romance Novel Beginnings Gabe and William Never Had." This may make more sense if you read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Scenes from "Five Romance Novel Beginnings Gabe and William Never Had"

**Author's Note:**

> In my original draft of "Five Romance Novel Beginnings Gabe and William Never Had," the Pretending To Be Together section ended differently and the Barista section was altogether different. I liked them, but they didn't quite fit with the feeling of the other sections.

**Pretending to Be Together Alternate Ending**

Kissing Guy tips his head like he's thinking about it, and then he says, "No," and tugs Gabe away, around the corner into another room where he unfairly steps away. "So thanks."

"That," Gabe says, stepping forward so they're hip to hip, chest to chest, nose to nose, "was the best kiss of my life. I'm Gabe. Remember it because it's what you're going to be screaming later."

Kissing Guy's face lights up into a delighted smile. "I'm William. I don't talk with my mouth full."

  
 **Barista Original Scene**

Gabe took his job as seriously as anyone could take being a barista. But sometimes, sometimes you just had to get down. And any time "SexyBack" came on the sound system definitely counted as one of those times.

Luckily, on this particular day, he was on shift with Nasty Nate, who was always amenable to a little grinding - and not of the coffee bean type - behind the counter.

Of course, the thing about taking his job seriously - and Nate, too, believed in the sacred duties of the barista - was that when the bell over the door rang, he did at least have to look up and see who was coming in and if they had to be helped that very minute. Sometimes they did, and sometimes, like this very time, they didn't.

"William," Gabe called. "I'll get your usual when the sexy is all the way back."

William was one of their regulars. He came in nearly every day and ordered whatever the house blend was, and he'd been there during enough of Gabe's explorations of dancing as a barista art form that he knew enough to just take a seat and wait for Gabe to bring his coffee.

Gabe took Justin Timberlake even more seriously than serving caffeinated beverages, but he managed to spare a moment to glance over at William. William usually had a book with him, and this day wasn't anything different on that account. What was different was that he wasn't reading it. Instead, he was sitting at his usual table in a corner that let him see the whole room and much of the sidewalk outside with his book unopened on the table and a smile on his face while he watched Gabe and Nate.

"SexyBack" ended, and Gabe let Nate go to restock the cookie trays. He poured two cups of house coffee, put milk and sugar in one, and took them over to William's table. He gave the milk and sugared coffee to William, because as much as William tried to pretend he liked his coffee black, Gabe knew he was really a milk and sugar kind of guy.

"The sexy," Gabe declared, putting his black coffee down too and dropping into the chair across from William, "is back."

"Thank God." William still had a smile on his face, but Gabe knew him well enough to see that it was genuine and not just humoring him.

"Of course," Gabe said, lowering his voice so William had to lean across the table to hear him, "I'm sure that has just as much to do with you as it does with Justin." He reached out for William's wrist. "William, when are you going to run away with me?" None of this was unusual either. Gabe flirted all the time, and he often asked William to marry him or run away with him or spend some time in the employee break room. William always just smiled or smirked and changed the subject or went back to his book. But this was not, apparently, a particularly usual day, because William did none of that.

"Saturday," he said instead.

That was not what Gabe had expected. "Saturday?" he asked.

William suddenly looked shier than Gabe had ever seen him, even more so than the first time he'd come in and found Gabe, Alex, and Ryland behind the counter doing three-part harmony on the bawdiest songs they could think of or make up on the spot.

"I bought us plane tickets to Vegas." William turned and slid his hand so his fingers were laced with Gabe's.

Gabe could only gape at him for a full minute before he found his voice. "William, are you asking me to elope with you?"

William still had his head ducked, but he looked up at Gabe through his eyelashes and he was starting to smile again. "You asked me," he said. "You've been asking me. I'm saying yes."


End file.
